Felices Weasley-Navidades
by Graystone
Summary: La Navidad vista por dos miembros de la familia Weasley, Rose y Hugo, desde un aspecto positivo, pero también desde uno negativo.
1. Decoración navideña

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Palabras que debe contener el fic: **cascabel y ponche de huevo.

* * *

**Decoración navideña**

Si había algo que le gustase a Rose de las Navidades era el hecho de poder decorar su casa, especialmente poner el árbol de Navidad y adornarlo con infinadad de cosas, por ejemplo con cascabeles, los cuales le encantaba hacer tintinear antes de colgarlos. Desde que era pequeña recordaba que cada año su padre traía un pequeño abeto que colocaba y, junto a su madre, los tres lo decoraban profusamente. Luego llegó Hugo, que también se acabó uniendo a esta tradición familiar.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, ese año sus padres no podrían ayudarles con la decoración navideña. Tanto su padre como su madre tenían mucho trabajo en el Ministerio. Por ello, Rose decidió que ese año sería ella la encargada de decorarlo todo y que contaría con la ayuda de su hermano.

Por ello, aquella mañana, cuando sus padres se habían ido ya, bajó con su hermano hasta el sótano y, poco a poco, fue subiendo todos los elementos decorativos. El abeto de ese año ya lo había traído su padre el día anterior.

Así, cuando al fin estuvo todo listo, los dos hermanos se pusieron a decorar el árbol. En un principio lo hicieron en perfecta armonía, pero más tarde Hugo comenzo a cansarse, de modo que se puso a juguetear con los adornos de tal manera que tras un rato era él el que parecía un árbol de Navidad decorado. Aquello enervó a Rose, más que nada porque sus intentos de acabar a tiempo no estaban dando resultado, así como quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, todo estuvo listo. Tan sólo quedaba colocar la estrella. Para ello cogió una caja de madera y sacó una delicada estrella de cristal, la cual era de su madre.

—¿Puedo cogerla? —preguntó Hugo.

—No, tonto, es muy delicada. Yo la pondré.

Habían subido también una escalera, la cual Rose escaló hasta estar a la altura de la copa del árbol. Hugo miraba inseguro a su hermana, la cual se inclinaba hacia la copa del árbol para poner la estrella. Finalmente lo logró, pero algo salió mal, pues Rose se había inclinado tanto hacia el árbol que la escalera había terminado por ceder. La niña cayó sobre el árbol, el cual no pudo soportar el peso y comenzó a caer. Hugo, que estaba en el suelo, huyó despavorido ante la avalancha, pues los adornos compuestos por bolas, cascabeles, campanas y espumillón comenzaba a caer encima suya.

La caída del árbol retumbó en toda la casa.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Hugo —. ¿Estás bien?

La joven salió de entre las ramas, con el pelo muy revuelto. Los hermanos contemplaron a su alrededor y fueron testigos del desastre. La decoración se encontraba destrozada por todo el suelo del salón. Lo peor era que la estrella de cristal de su madre se había hecho añicos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que lleguen papá y mamá... —dijo Rose.

Pero papá y mamá acababan de llegar por sorpresa.

—¿Niños? —dijo su madre —. ¿Dónde estáis?

—Hemos salido prontro del trabajo para poder decorar la casa con vosotros —argumentó su padre.

Para cuando llegaron al salón, vieron el desastre provocado.

—Pero... Pero... —balbucía su padre.

Rose se levantó y, sin quererlo, comenzó a llorar.

—Yo... lo siento, quería decorarlo todo para vosotros...

Sostenía con cuidado los pedazos rotos de la estrella. Su madre se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella, quitándole los pedazos. Sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo que hizo que se reparase sola.

—¿Lo ves? No pasa nada.

Y dicho esto, la abrazó. Después miró a su marido, que con un amplio movimiento de su varita hizo recolocar todo. Entonces cogió a su hija y la elevó hasta la altura de la copa del árbol. Su madre le había dado la estrella, la cual Rose volvió a poner, esta vez con total seguridad.

Tras eso, los cuatro contemplaron el árbol, ya decorado. Una vez más, como hacía todos los años, Rose Weasley se reafirmó en el hecho de que le encantaba aquella época del año, más aún si lo hacía rodeada de los que más quería.


	2. Los excesos navideños

**Los excesos navideños**

Desde que era un crío, Hugo veía como cada vez que se reunía la familia por Navidad en la Madriguera, siempre se daban dos celebraciones. Por un lado la celebración con todos los miembros, probando los deliciosos manjares de la abuela Weasley. Y por otro la Navidad "sólo para mayores", como le decía siempre su padre. En cuanto los pequeños se iban a dormir, los mayores sacaban una gran cantidad de botellas que Hugo no había visto en ningún momento durante la cena y de las que los adultos bebían. Al rato, pasaban de ser unas personas normales y corrientes para empezar a reírse a carcajadas y a ponerse rojos.

Hugo siempre decía que quería probar esas botellas, pero su padre lo miraba serio y le decía siempre lo mismo, cuando seas mayor. No antes. Pero para que Hugo se hiciese mayor siempre faltaba, aunque aquella Navidad sólo le quedaban unos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, así que se dijo a sí mismo que no pasaría nada porque probase un poco de aquellas cosas. Por ello, aquella noche, después de que los mayores se fuesen a dormir al fin, bajó hasta la cocina y cogió varias de esas botellas. Al rato estaba en su habitación, con sus primos James, Albus, Fred y Ted, los cuales eran todos mayores ya, pero coincidían en que Hugo también podía beber con ellos. Además, a ellos tampoco les dejaban beber con los adultos y era Hugo el que había traído la bebida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Albus.

—Es whisky de fuego —dijo Ted —. Yo lo probé una vez.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó Hugo.

—Pruébalo —sonrió Ted de forma pícara.

Hugo se sirvió un pequeño trago, el cual bebió. Al instante sintió una arcada, pues aquel líquido rojo le quemó la garganta y las entrañas.

—¡Está asqueroso!

—Lo sé, sólo quería ver qué cara ponías —confesó Ted mientras se reía junto a sus primos.

Sin embargo, eso no amilanó a Hugo ni a ninguno de sus primos, que comenzaron a probar el resto de bebidas, como el whisky muggle, el ron o el ponche de huevo, que se tomaba en Navidad. Al poco tiempo, menos del que les llevaba a sus padres, estaban muy contentos, totalmente rojos y riendo a carcajadas, tanto que no se daban cuenta de que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Tanto que se sorprendieron al ver que sus padres abrían de golpe la puerta y los miraban horrorizados.

—¿Pero qué hacéis? —preguntaba Harry Potter.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Hugo, qué te he dicho de beber esas bebidas, estás castigado...

Pero se tuvo que callar, pues Hugo, que estaba a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, acabó por echar por la boca toda la cena. Tras eso, se desmayó.

Al día siguiente, los cinco jóvenes bajaron a duras penas para desayunar. Sus padres los contemplaban muy serios, enfadados por lo que habían hecho, tanto por robarles la bebida como por dejar que Hugo, menor de edad, bebiese con ellos. Como castigo, todos irían al Callejón Diagon menos ellos cinco. Mientras se iban, los cinco se quedaron en la cocina. El abuelo Weasley fue el último en salir. Antes de ellos, los miró.

—Os duele la cabeza, ¿eh? —los cinco asintieron —. Eso es que tenéis resaca, chicos. No hay remedio para ello, tendréis que pasarla sin más. Pero no os preocupéis por vuestros padres. Ellos también me cogían la bebida cuando tenían vuestra edad.

Y dicho esto se marchó. Los cinco jóvenes se miraron por un momento, acordando mentalmente que jamás volverían a beber. O eso era lo que ellos creían.


End file.
